


Not Right At All

by likethenight



Series: Writers' Month 2020 [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balrogs, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Moria | Khazad-dûm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight
Summary: It isn’t right, Pippin thinks incoherently as they stumble away from the gates of Moria, blinking in the daylight, blinking back tears. It isn’t right, they were the Nine Walkers, and now Gandalf is gone and there are only eight of them.Ficlet written for Writers' Month day 8, prompt "eight".
Series: Writers' Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867720
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Not Right At All

**Author's Note:**

> Particularly short of time and inspiration today! So here is a double-drabble (my writing app says it's 200 words and AO3 says it's 198..) of Pippin's thoughts as the Fellowship hurry away from Moria after Gandalf's fall.

It isn’t right, Pippin thinks incoherently as they stumble away from the gates of Moria, blinking in the daylight, blinking back tears. It isn’t right, they were the Nine Walkers, and now Gandalf is gone - Gandalf! - the venerable wizard who knew everything but still was caught by that horrible fiery creature. What had Legolas called it? A Balrog of Morgoth, and Pippin has heard of Morgoth, dimly, faintly, in some story or other of Bilbo’s most likely, but beyond that he hasn’t a clue. But Pippin woke it, or he woke the goblins and the goblins woke the Balrog, and the Balrog rose up from the depths in fire and flame and now Gandalf is gone and Pippin wishes more than anything else in the world that he wasn’t so naturally curious about absolutely everything. If he’d only left that skeleton alone!

What are they going to do without Gandalf? He knew everything, or so it seemed, and now he’s gone and it’s all Pippin’s fault and there isn’t even time to stop and cry for him. Gandalf is gone, and now there are only eight walkers, not nine, and it isn’t right, it isn’t right at all.


End file.
